<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Have Mercy by Confuzledsheep</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27125548">Have Mercy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confuzledsheep/pseuds/Confuzledsheep'>Confuzledsheep</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Death of the Necrosaints [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Locked Tomb Trilogy | Gideon the Ninth Series - Tamsyn Muir</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Harrow the Ninth Spoilers (Locked Tomb Trilogy), Post Incinerator incident, This is really just Mercymorn being paranoid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:54:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27125548</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confuzledsheep/pseuds/Confuzledsheep</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mercymorn has had a lot of suspicions. Augustine also has many suspicions. </p><p>Then Gideon gets thrown into the incinerator after a fine night of drinking and sex and suddenly everything comes to the forefront.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mercymorn the First &amp; Augustine the First</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Death of the Necrosaints [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Have Mercy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am. EXTREMELY rusty with writing. But I love Mercymorn a whole bunch and I wanted to get this out of my system. I could be more horny but I got distracted so no pegging for Augustine :/</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Damn, that's got you </span>
  <em>
    <span>tight."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Mercymorn didn't even bother hissing out a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shut Up. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She was a pace ahead of him, dress half-zipped and robe slung over her shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Look, I know none of this is going to plan-" Augustine stopped as she turned on her heel, glaring up at him with those stone eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He knows something we don't."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Augustine stopped in his tracks, eyebrow arched elegantly across the tight skin of his forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gideon. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>knows </span>
  </em>
  <span>something.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What makes you so sure?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mercymorn scowled. Augustine no longer cared about how mad she looked when she talked to him. “He always did his best to mind his own damned business, but targeting the Ninth house whelp… I thought we shared similar goals, but…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But what, Joy?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think it’s him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Augustine looked like he couldn’t decide between rolling his eyes, leaning forward in curiosity, or simply turning around to go back to his quarters and finish what was so rudely interrupted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it’s Pyrrha. Either she’s calling the shots- which shouldn’t even be </span>
  <em>
    <span>possible </span>
  </em>
  <span>but after the infant pulled that stunt I’m starting to think </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything </span>
  </em>
  <span>is a possibility- or she’s restraining him. He’s being </span>
  <em>
    <span>too </span>
  </em>
  <span>careful with her. Well. I thought that was the case before she ripped his guts to shreds with the latent thanergy housed in a </span>
  <em>
    <span>flea </span>
  </em>
  <span>but even before then, did he </span>
  <em>
    <span>know </span>
  </em>
  <span>her power? He almost murdered her! Almost a shame he failed, but he’s been pulling his punches, which is </span>
  <em>
    <span>highly </span>
  </em>
  <span>suspicious, and I hate to put too much faith in the fetus, but I don’t think she was the one who threw him in the incinerator. Doubt she has the arm strength for that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was extremely lucky that her brother Lyctor was even remotely sober enough to absorb a single word of what spilled from her mouth. “Joy, is this really worth being suspicious about right now?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The look on her face served as a fair answer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, can’t you be suspicious later? Haven’t enough dampers been put on this evening? I’ll finish what I started with you and John and we’ll sleep and </span>
  <em>
    <span>then </span>
  </em>
  <span>you can get to your massive plex boards and start bitching about the weird bird we now call our sister.”  Arms crossed, he was leaning against the wall, open shirt draping down his chest, hair fussed out of its tight gel. It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>hard to see what ‘interrupted event’ he was talking about. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go back and beg at Our Lord’s feet if you want to finish getting off.” She grumbled, pushing back a large curl of rosy hair. “Seems that not even a threat of death can quell your desires.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Augustine laughed. “Mercy, you know the threat of death just makes it worse.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have </span>
  <em>
    <span>complete </span>
  </em>
  <span>control over the composition of your blood. It takes </span>
  <em>
    <span>no </span>
  </em>
  <span>effort to wipe those urges from your body.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A whistle. “No wonder you act like you haven’t gotten off in a century.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can satisfy my </span>
  <em>
    <span>own </span>
  </em>
  <span>desires, thank you very much! Now, if you have nothing more to say, and do not care for the mysteries that surround us, goodbye.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A goodbye? Lord, you’re still tipsy aren’t you?” Augustine noted, standing back up properly. "Look, worrying about what Gideon's deal is doesn't seem to be worth my time, to be honest. We need to make sure at least </span>
  <em>
    <span>one </span>
  </em>
  <span>of the kids makes it out alive."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, I agree with you on that- the Third House bitch may be insufferable-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now </span>
  <em>
    <span>that's </span>
  </em>
  <span>rich coming from you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mercymourn continued, uncaring of the interruption. "-But you cannot deny that the whelps inability to contact their Cavalier makes </span>
  <em>
    <span>no sense. </span>
  </em>
  <span>How can a necromancer with the power to bring Gideon to his knees not have ties to their cavalier? Did their cavalier hate them? It would be very easy to hate her, but even if the cavalier did hate her, she's been exercising so much power- she would be able to control the very </span>
  <em>
    <span>soul </span>
  </em>
  <span>of her Cavalier-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Augustine sighed, pushing back his hair. With a smooth step, he closed the space between them, restraining a grin as her nose scrunched at the pungent scent of booze and sweat that clung to his shirt. "Why are you so interested in this kid."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She's now our sister, that's why."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You wouldn't want to kill a sibling."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh trust me, I would." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had to agree with that point. "If you were truly uncaring, you would let her die at the hands of the revenant beast and call it a day- or at Gideon's hands. Saves you a lot of trouble."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It </span>
  <em>
    <span>would </span>
  </em>
  <span>save me a lot of trouble, if he could actually carry through with it! He's levelled cities before- how is this scrawny infant a challenge for him?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I must admit that's a good question." Augustine said, standing up properly, evicting himself from Mercymourn's ambient cloud of frustration. "However, it doesn't tell me why you want her dead."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mercymourn didn't answer. She was obviously mad, but she was </span>
  <em>
    <span>always </span>
  </em>
  <span>mad. Augustine always marveled at how Cristabel had the patience to love her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you </span>
  <em>
    <span>care </span>
  </em>
  <span>about this child?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was hardly a change in her face- it was once easy to read Mercymorn like a picture book, but with 10,000 years of practice, anything was possible. Including the ability to hide emotions that were once clearly painted. Even so, the twitch to her eyebrow gave it away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>do </span>
  </em>
  <span>care about the whelp. This is a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mercy </span>
  </em>
  <span>killing, not just a standard murder." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignoring his joke (typical) The Saint of Joy crossed her arms over her chest (which were overall fantastic, but points deducted for being attached to an absolute bitch. 7/10) and opened her wine stained mouth. "If Gideon cannot do it, then I will. Besides, I suspect we have completely different reasons for seeking her demise." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Which are?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>That's what I'm trying to figure out you rat! </span>
  </em>
  <span>I want her dead to ensure she doesn't die at the hands of a revenant beast as a worthless pile of bones! She's got promise in the world of the living and that theorem stunt she pulled in the river was-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Theorems? </span>
  </em>
  <span>In the </span>
  <em>
    <span>river?" </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"-YES! That stunt was baffling, but something- </span>
  <em>
    <span>something </span>
  </em>
  <span>is wrong with the cavalier situation- and it will </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>matter how good she is as a necromancer if she cannot wield that stupid sword she carries." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Augustine was about to bust a kidney laughing. Mercymorn the First, Saint of Joy, Necromancer of the Eighth house, Lover and Keeper of Cavalier Christabel Oct- had a soft spot for this half-formed infant Lyctor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He should have seen it coming, in all honesty- the only difference between them was confidence gained by being given unrestrained power and a growing comfort with bossing around </span>
  <em>
    <span>God himself. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Harrow wasn't on the track of becoming a smaller version of Mercymorn- if anything, the bitch before him had been split- with equal amounts of horrific qualities going to each of the new Lyctors. Not like he would ever say that though. For all he knew, the horrific qualities of the new Lyctors had been established from birth- or worse, from their Cavs- no. Cavaliers were always kinder than Necromancers. Strange, considering how they often did the most killing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then it occurred to him. Her obsession with Harrows missing Cavalier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>was the issue. Mercy wanted the kid dead for a myriad of reasons- this was certainly a Mercy kill, but he didn't even </span>
  <em>
    <span>think </span>
  </em>
  <span>of that one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You don't want Harrow to suffer like you have."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Like you have it any better."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I lost a brother, you lost something </span>
  <em>
    <span>more. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Did you ever tell her, Mercymorn? I now realize I never asked that." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, if she was mad before? Now her fury gleamed far brighter than Dominicus. Augustine almost wanted to bask in it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She closed the gap this time, fury so palpable it heated the very air around her- or maybe that was just him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He should have known what would happen when she rose her hands up, cupping his cheeks in a gesture far too kind- </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In less than a second his body was crumpled on the ground- spinal cord in a complex series of knots that would take him the better part of two hours to untangle. He walked right in to that one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We have both suffered Augustine. For different reasons. We have been cursed. We accumulate sin so he shall remain pure. I'm not permitting an infant to be cursed as I have."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As her heels clicked against the ground (that style was once called a Sex Kitten Heel- a shame that term went out of fashion) Augustine plucked the words she couldn't say and laid them bare in his mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Immortality has taken everything from us. I don't want it to take everything from her. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Huh. She wasn't the Saint of Joy, but… perhaps she did live up to the name of Mercy.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Anyway, I hope y'all enjoyed that! I may write more for TLT but I don't know. Either way, I hope you liked it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>